Why I Throw Things
by NotAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: Hadley is the new girl to town and is the most defiant, saracastic and independent person. When Embry imprints on her, nothing goes according to plan as she goes against him every chance she gets. "Of all the girls in the world, I imprint on her!" Embry yelled in fustration. "Welcome to the world of imprinting." Jared laughed. EmbryxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hadley's point of view

"Hadley Genesis Ray Winters! You better be unloading those boxes in your room!" My mom's angry voice yelled through our new house in Forks, Washington. I sighed and pushed myself off the floor of my boxed filled room and started to unload the first box in front of me. It was filled with my sheets and zebra print comforter and pillows. I sluggishly made my way over to my twin sized bed and started to spread the sheets and blanket across it. This was going to be a long day.

_four hours later_

I flopped down on my bed and admired my room that was now completely unpacked and organized room. The walls were covered in posters of Harry Potter, Soccer, Batman, the Avengers, the Walking Dead, and even an Adventure Time poster above my dresser. My most favorite wall decoration though had to be the big California flag hanging above my bed. It was like a little piece of home in this new house. A white bookshelf sat on the left side of my bed and was overflowing with books and novels. This room actually wasn't so bad. It was bigger then my room back home and it had a big bay window looking out into a Forrest. Apparently our house was on the boarder between Forks and some Indian Reservation.

"Hey Honey," My mom said as she casually walked into my room and sat down on my bed beside me. "It looks nice in here."

"Thanks." I breathed out.

"Well you finished unpacking and it's not even six o'clock yet." She smiled. "You can come help me and your step dad unpack the rest of the house?" She questioned knowing that I would most likely say no to the offer.

"I was thinking I would explore the area a little bit."

"Well, be careful and take your cell phone with you." My mom replied in her motherly voice.

"I will." I smiled as I picked up my Vans and put them on and grabbed my skateboard before heading out of my bedroom door.

"And if you go into the forrest make sure you don't go far off the trails!" She yelled out after me as I quickly ran down the stairs.

I made it outside and noticed that our house wasn't close to any other ones. It was surrounded by trees and a narrow road that led into town or into the Reservation. I walked out to the empty road and started to skateboard toward the direction of the Indian Reservation.

This was more boring then I had expected it to be. I sighed as I continued to skateboard down the barren paved road. Then all of a sudden I stopped and saw out of the corner of my eye a blur of brown fur running in forrest beside me. Curiosity getting the best of me, I picked up my skateboard and walked off the road into the depths of the tall trees. I walked toward the direction I think I saw the blob of fur running. But I wasn't expecting to find what I did. I ducked behind the thick trunk of a big tree. As a big, buff, hot, naked guy untied a black string that was wrapped around his calf holding a pair of cut off denim shorts.

"Quil, stop hiding behind the tree." He said as he pulled the shorts on. "I know you're there."

Oh crap, this sexy guy must think I'm some person named Quil. Oh dear God, please don't let him find me. The now half naked guy started to casually make his way over the tree I was hiding behind when I breeze blew by and the guy stopped dead in his tracks. He was sniffing the air like he smelt something he wasn't supposed to.

"Quil?" he said as he picked up the pace and stopped in front of the tree that I crouched behind.

"Who's there?" He questioned with uncertainly.

I remained silent in hopes he would just walk away but like always, my wishes never come true. He walked behind the tree to find me sitting there looking at the ground. I saw his feet come into view but I was too scared to look up and face the rest of him.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing out here in these woods?" He questioned with a loud speaking voice.

A few seconds passed and I remained quiet and still.

"Well?" He said now annoyed with my silence.

A few more seconds passed and I realized that he wasn't going away anytime soon. So I put my big girl panties on and looked up at him. His eyes met mine and facial expression went from annoyed into this weird revelation look and I felt a little tug on my heart and I didn't like it. There was something off about this guy.

_Embry's Point of View_

It was like we were magnets and some force was drawing me to her. She was beautiful, more beautiful then any other girl I've seen. She had long chocolaty brown hair with hints of golden blonde highlights and ended at her belly button. Her hair was cut into long layers. Her face was round but it wasn't childish and she had light brown freckles that spread across her cheek bones and nose. Her green eyes were big and round and had hints of gold in them. Her lips were full and a light pink color. You could tell she wore little make up if any. She didn't need it. I don't know how long I had been staring at her in aw before she stood up. She was short too. Only about 5"1 and she came almost up to my shoulder. She had muscle tone, especially in her legs. She had to be an athlete of some sort. Her skinny jeans fitted her well and showed off her nice calves and set thighs. Her shirt was just a plain black v neck that showed off her curves and flat stomach. She held a skateboard in her hand and she didn't have a helmet on. Skateboarding was way too dangerous for her and she didn't have a helmet on. She could get hurt.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or you going to say something?" I broke away from my thoughts and looked her eyes and then her mouth moving as she spoke. Shiny sliver braces with green rubber bands on them covered her beautiful white teeth.

"Sorry," I began. "What's your name?"

"Hadley." Her voice rang like bells.

"Hadley.." I repeated under my breathe. It felt good when I said it.

"Okay... You're being creepy." She said and turned and started to walk back up to the road.

"Wait!" I yelled out and walked after her. "Where are you going?"

"Home." She answered back..

"Wait, don't go yet!" I yelled as I caught up to her. She sighed and turned around to face me.

"What do you want?" She asked obviously annoyed with me.

"What were you doing out in the woods? It isn't safe out there for you." She gave a slight laugh at my answer.

"A better question is, what were you doing out in the woods naked with shorts tied around your leg?"

"I-I.." I was lost for words. She laughed and walked up to the road and started skate boarding toward Forks.

"It isn't safe for you to skateboard in the middle of a road." I said as I sprinted beside her.

"It doesn't look busy out here." She answered coolly, not even looking at me.

"And you're not even wearing a helmet."

"Who are you? My mother?" She asked sarcastically with distaste in her voice.

"No, I'm Embry." I smiled.

"That was a rhetorical question that you didn't have to answer." She sighed.

"So you didn't want to know who I am?" I asked.

"Not really." She said so nonchalant. Her saying that actually hurt a little. I shook it off and continued to run beside her.

"Are you new to town?" I asked.

"Yeah." She quickly answered.

"Do you maybe want to go out to eat then?" I asked. "I could show you around the town?"

"How do I know you're not some rapist or serial killer?" She asked in a monotone voice. Just then she stopped in front of a tan two story house that was surrounded by trees and the road.

"You live here?" I asked as I followed her up the driveway.

"No shit Sherlock." She answered walking ahead of me as I followed.

"So do you want to go eat? With me?" I asked praying she would say yes.

She stopped and turned to look at me.

"Will you shut up if I say yes?" She said annoyed.

"So is that a yes?" I smiled.

"Ugh, lemme me grab a hoodie and you have to find a damn shirt and shoes before we go anywhere public!" She yelled as she walked up to her front door.

"Wait out here." She said before going inside and slamming the door. She was feisty, sarcastic, and independent. Out of all the girls out there she's the one I imprint on. This going to be great; just great.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hadley's Point of Veiw_

I walked into my house and slammed the door shut before lover boy could try to get inside.

"Back so soon?" My mom asked as she was placing family pictures on the mantle above the fireplace.

"I'm just back to grab a hoodie." I said before dashing upstairs to my room. I quickly grabbed a plain grey zip-up and ran back downstairs and out the door. Embry was standing at the front door waiting.

"Ready?" He asked with waaaaay too much excitement.

"You better find a shirt and a pair of shoes before I go anywhere public with you."

"Relax, I live up the road. I go there and grab a shirt and some shoes." With that we walked up the road as Embry began to ask me a zillion questions.

"So what's your favorite color?" He asked. I sighed knowing that he was probably mentally incapable of shutting the hell up.

"Blue." I sighed.

"Favorite drink?" He asked.

"Beer."

"Aren't you too young to be drinking? How old are you even?" God, he sounds like an over protective mom.

"That doesn't concern you and I'm sixteen."

"I'm seventeen." He smiled at me.

"Yay?" I questioned with sarcasm.

"Are you always so sarcastic?"

"Pretty much."

"Have any siblings?" He changed the topic.

"Nope."

"Me either." He smiled.

"Wow, we have so much in common." I said with fake-sarcastic excitement.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He questioned.

"No, I'm more of a one night stand kind of person." I answered and turned to see his facial expression. He stopped walking and had a shocked, disgusted look on his face. It was hilarious, I started laughing.

"You're kidding right?" He asked seriously. I nodded my head yes as I continued to laugh. We continued to walk in silence until we came to a small red brick house.

"I'm just going to run inside and put on a shirt and shoes real quick. You can come inside if you want?" He said looking down at me.

"No thanks, for all I know you might rape and kill me if I go into your house." I answered with a smirk. He just shook his head and ran into the house.

"And change your shorts while your at it!" I yelled at him. I waited a few seconds before he came back outside wearing jeans, sneakers, and a blue t shirt.

"Am I publicly presentable now?" He smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled at him. "So where are we going?"

"Well there's this small dinner up the road." He answered.

"Sounds great."

"I have a truck. We can drive there instead of walking." He smiled.

"Well..." I said like I was deep in thought.

"Come on, I'm not going to rape or kill you." He said pleading.

"Fine." I answered.

We drove down the road and came to the small dinner he was talking about. It looked busy but not crowded. We walked inside and sat down at a booth.

"What's good here?" I asked looking at the menu.

"Everything." He answered.

"Well that helps." I huffed and just decided that I would get a burger. I set the menu down and looked up to see him staring at me with that weird look again.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a first class creeper?" I asked with a sweet tone. He shrugged off my comment.

"Do you know what you're going to order?" He smiled at me.

"A burger."

"What do you want to drink?" All he does is ask question, after question.

"A coke."

"I'll go order for us. You wait here." He said as he went up to the counter and ordered, then came back.

"The food will be out in a little bit." He said as he slid into the booth across from me.

"What all is there to do around here?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well, there's a beach a lot of people go and hang out at. We can go there after here if you want." He answered. "But since it's cold out, most people won't be there."

"Sounds great. Let's go there." I said with a monotone voice. Our order was called and Embry went to go pick up our food at the counter. I pulled out my wallet to pay him back for my burger.

"Don't. I paid for you." He smiled at me. That was weird, most guys would be more then happy to find a girl willing to pay her own way.

"Are you sure?" I asked with confusion.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I'm sure."

We quickly ate and then got in his truck to head to the beach. The sun was setting and it was indeed very cold outside.

"You were right, there's like no one here." I said as we pulled up to the beach. There was only one family there and they were packing up their stuff to leave. Embry quickly unbuckled his seat belt and jogged to the passenger side to open the door.

"Thanks." I answered as I hopped out.

The beach was actually nice, cold; but nice. I began to walk along the soft sand as the cold, salty air blew my hair in every which, way and direction. I looked back to see Embry leaning up against his truck just watching me intently with that dumb salvation look again. I sighed.

"Take a picture!" I yelled up at him. "It'll last longer!" Then I began to walk up to his truck.

"How cold do you think the water is today?" I asked while pulling my shoes and socks off before throwing them into the back of his truck bed.

"It's freezing, probably in the negatives." He stated. "You're not thinking of going swimming are you?" He quickly added.

"I'm not thinking about it." I said nonchalantly. "I know I'm going swimming." I unzipped my hoodie and threw it the back of the truck along with my cell phone and wallet.

_Embry's Point of View _

"Are you crazy? You'll get sick!" She had to be kidding. I can't let her go swimming in water that cold. She laughed a little and I had to smile.

"I think so." She smiled back.

"You're clothes are going to get soaked." I stated my last argument.

"Well, I would go skinny dipping, but I just met you today." She stated before walking toward the shore.

"Are you coming?" She yelled at me over her shoulder as she was about two feet away from the waves.

Well if she wants to do something this stupid, I guess I'll have to go to make sure she doesn't get frost bite. I quickly took off my shoes and socks, took my phone and wallet out of my pocket, and took my shirt off. I started to run toward where she was, at the shore waiting for me.

"You're going to swim in this freezing cold water without a shirt on?" She questioned me with a confused look on her face.

"I don't get cold very easily." I smiled at her. She shrugged her shoulders and then walked into the water. She wasn't like most girls, in fact she wasn't like any girl I've ever met. She was sarcastic, defiant, independent and when she set her mind to something there was no stopping her. She was now out in the deeper part of waters and swimming around. I slowly followed.

"Aren't you freezing?" I asked her. She looked back at me and started to quickly swim back to shore. I' guessing she was. She ran up onto the shore and stood there shivering and rubbing her arms. I quickly ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her. She didn't protest; just buried her face in my chest.

"I told you that the water was freezing." I said quietly to her as I continued to warm her up.

"H-How are y-you s-so warm?" She stuttered out between shivers.

"I told you, I don't get cold very easily." I looked down to her looking up at me. Her pink lips were now a shade of blue and purple. "Come on, you need to get warmed up. I have a towel in the back of my truck." I said as I picked her up to carry her to my truck. She didn't protest against it.

I wrapped the towel around her and hugged her again.

"You know, you would be a lot warmer if your clothes weren't soaking wet." I said as I tightened my arms around her a little bit.

"W-will you take me home?" She stuttered.

The whole ride there she had the towel wrapped around her, I had one of my arms wrapped around her as she leaned in close for warmth and the heater was on full blast. She wasn't sarcastic or rude like she usually was. Hadley could be nice when she wanted to be and I liked that.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hadley's Point of View_

I stood in my closet just staring at all my clothes. It was my first day at Forks High School and I had no idea what I was going to wear. The weather seemed to be so frickin' bipolar here so I had no idea if shorts would be acceptable or if I would freeze my ass off. I sighed and grabbed my Hollister skinny jeans. I wasn't much for preppy-fag label clothes but I had to admit that their jeans made my butt look amazing. After a few more minutes I settled on wearing my Belgium soccer jersey, black vans, black belt, and putting my hair in loose ringlets.

"Hadley! You better start heading off to school before you're late!" I could hear my Step dad yell from down stairs. I quickly grabbed my backpack and skateboard before leaving the house and riding down the road into town.

This town is pretty lame. Seriously, who the hell names a town after a fork? Retards probably. My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled it out to see it was Embry texting me. Ever since I gave him my number last night he's been blowing my phone up non-stop.

"_Did you already leave for school? I told you that I would drive you. It's too dangerous for you to be skateboarding to school."_

I stopped to reply to him.

"_I'm fine. Calm your tits." _

I sighed and shoved my phone in my back pocket before continuing down the long-ass road. It had only been a few minutes before Embry pulled up in truck.

"Come on Hadley! Just let me drive you to school." He pleaded. There has to be something mentally wrong with this kid. What part of I want nothing to do with him does he not understand?! I continued to skateboard down the shoulder on the road as he drove slowly beside me.

"Hadley, please?" I turned to see him with pathetic puppy dog eyes. I stopped and popped my skateboard up into my hands.

"Fine, if it'll make you stop acting like a pedophile I'll let you drive me to school!" And of course that makes him smile. What a wanker.

I climbed in his truck and slammed the door shut. We drove in silence, until of course, he had to open his big fat mouth.

"So you like soccer?" He asked looking at my shirt.

"Good job, Captain Obvious." I spat.

"Why are you always like this?" He asked a little hurt. He must be on his man-period.

"Like what?" I asked as innocently as possible, which probably didn't sound innocent at all.

"You're always so sarcastic." He said matter of factly.

"I'm not always like this." I answered nonchalantly.

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah, really. Stupid people just bring the worse out of me." I smiled up at him. He actually looked hurt by that. A big, tough guy like him getting hurt by something a person as small as me said? He has serious sensitivity issues.

I looked forward to see that we were pulling up in front of the school. Embry quickly got out of the truck and ran to the passenger side just to open the door for me.

"Uh, thanks." I said awkwardly.

"You're welcome." He said with this big goofy smile on his face.

People, mostly girls, were staring at me and Embry. Embry took note of this too I'm guessing.

"Well, have a good day at school and if you need me to come and get you just text me and I'll be right here." He said staring into my eyes. I felt really weird when he did that and I hated it.

"Okay. I'll see you later." I said coldly before turning to walk toward the school without looking back at him. I felt the stares of the different students burning into my back. I walked up the stairs and into the school. I walked to the school office taking in account of the majority of the student body. Most of the girls here were really preppy and wore floral shirts with cardigans. Lovely. When I got there, the most unenthusiastic lady was there to greet me and hand me my schedule.

"Make sure you get this signed by all your teachers then turn it back into the office at the end of the day." She said with her disappointed manly voice.

"No problem." I sighed as I walked out the door.

I stared at the schedule as I walked down the hall, mostly to avoid eye contact with the people around me. I found my locker quiet easily and dialed in my combination. I really didn't have much to put up in there so I just threw random notebooks and folders in there before slamming it shut. I looked back down at my schedule to see what and where my first period class was. Duel Credit History. Lovely (sarcasm intended).

My classes droned on and I skillfully made it out of my first five classes without having to interact with anyone. Crap, now it was lunch and I would most likely have to talk to someone. It wasn't long before some girl in the lunch line started talking to me.

"Hey, you must be the new girl." Some bimbo blonde said to me. I had to bite my tongue from saying anything rude or sarcastic.

"Yeah." I said painting a fake smile on my face.

"I'm Tiffany." She smiled with her overly bleached teeth.

"Hadley." I casually sighed.

"That's a pretty name.' She smiled faker then me. "Do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch? We'd love to get to know the new girl." She speaks as if I'm some new species.

"Sure." I could get a laugh at all the stupid things that come out of their mouths. At least I'd have some humor in my day. We walked over to a table with three other girls sitting at it. Two were blonde and one was a ginger. They talked non-stop about retarded things the whole time.

"So tomorrow night, Jessica, Ashley, Taylor and I are all going to this club in Port Angles because my cousin can get us without being carded. Do you want to come with?" Tiffany asked as she flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder. What's the worst that could possibly happen?

"Sure, I'll go."

"Awesome, just tell your parents you're spending the night at my house then we'll come pick you up around five tomorrow and then we'll go." She smiled at me. Oh God, what the hell did I just sign up for?

_Later That Day-_

Embry was of course, waiting outside of the school for me in front of his big truck. I walked up to the truck, where he opened the door for me and closed it before jogging to the driver's side and getting in. I officially give up on him ever leaving me alone.

"How was your first day of school?" Embry smiled at me.

"That's like asking how a drive by shooting went. I'm just glad I got out alive." I spat at him sarcastically. I turned to look at him. He was shaking his head and laughing.

"You're personality is growing on me." He laughed and smiled at me. He was so cute and hot it disguised me. I scrunched up my nose and looked back out the window.

"Do you have to be home right away?" Embry questioned with his voice back to normal.

"No, I don't think so."

"Well, I want to take you to meet a few of my friends." He cautiously stated, before quickly adding, "But only if you want to."

"Okay, I have nothing better to do." I stated looking up at him and of course he did that stupid smile again like I just made his whole fricking day.

The whole ride there Embry told me about his friends and how much they were all alike. He said we were going to Emily and Sam's house. They were supposedly some engaged couple that everyone went to their house to hang out. I pretend to be interested in everything he had to say, but that was extremely hard for the fact I didn't give a crap.

"Here we are." Embry smiled as he quickly got out of the car to open the door for me. I quietly mumbled a thanks to him before following him up the porch to the front door. Embry just opened the door like he lived there and casually walked in like he owned the place. We were quickly greeted by a lady who had a trio of scars running down her face. I'm guessing she's Emily.

"Hi, I'm Emily," She smiled. "You must be Hadley. We've all heard so much about you." God, Embry just met me yesterday and he's already told his friends about me.

"It's nice to met you." I innocently smiled.

"Everyone is the living room. I'll leave it to Embry to introduce you to everyone." She smiled before heading back to the kitchen. She seemed nice enough. Embry lead me into a living room that was filled with a bunch of shirtless guys. One guy had a three year old on his lap and another had a girl about seventeen on his. Embry introduced me to all of them quickly. We sat down by Jared and Kim who were making love-y dove-y eyes at one another.

"Hadley, I'll go grab some sodas from the kitchen. I'll be right back." Embry stated before getting up and leaving the room. Thank you Embry for leaving me in a room with a bunch of people I don't know. Just Thanks.

"So Hadley," Kim said looking down at me from her spot on Jared's lap. "What do you think of Embry?" She asked insinuating something was going on between him and I.

"Eh, He's annoying and over protective but he's okay when he shuts up." I stated. She looked at me a little shocked before changing her facial expression.

"You don't like him? Or think he's hot?" She asked.

"Not in the slightest." I sighed before Embry walked back into the room handing me a coke.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I know that some of you want me to make Hadley less mean but she just guards her heart to the extreme and is actually very afraid of getting her heart broken. You'll see her true colors showing through soon.**

Hadley's Point of View

My eighth period teacher rambled on to end. Hurry up already, I thought as I looked up at the clock on the wall. Three minutes left until the bell would ring and I could get the hell out of this hell hole. I started to slowly slide my textbook and notebook off my desk and into my backpack. I zipped up bag up just before the bell sounded and I made my mad dash for the door. I quickly grabbed my skateboard out of my locker and slammed it shut before running out of the school. If I was lucky I would be able to skateboard home before Embry got here. I had to get home and explain to my parents that I would be staying the night at a friends house and I really didn't want Embry breathing down my neck. Crap, he's here. I sighed and walked toward his truck.

"Hey Hadley, how was school?" He smiled like he was the happiest fricking person in the world.

"Just get in and drive." I said with my monotone. He did as I commanded and we rode to my house in complete utter silence.

He smoothly pulled up in front of my house and turned off the ignition. Embry stared down at the stirring wheel and nervously rubbed his hands on it. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Hadley, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out on like a real date… with me tonight." He said slowly bringing his eyes up to meet mine. "I mean it doesn't have to be anything special or fancy." I felt a tug at my heart, like instinct telling me to say yes but everything else in me was saying no. Part of me said he really does like me while the other part said he just wants to get in my pants. I felt my guard slowly going down and for some extremely bizarre reason I just wanted Embry to be close to me. I wanted to sit by him and not have to be so, well, guarded. I quickly chucked that thought out the window and looked up at Embry.

"I can't, I'm to go hang with some people from school tonight." I quickly said in a voice more mean then usual.

"Oh… Maybe another time." He said. Awkward alert. I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Thanks for taking me home though." I said quietly looking down at the ground before climbing out of his truck and walking up to my front door.

"Hey honey," My mom said waaay too happy for my taste as I walked through the door and into the living room. "I just scheduled an appointment with this new therapist in town. You're appointment is on Sunday. I think you'll like this guy. He sounds nice." My mom smiled.

"Lovely." I said sarcastically as I plopped down on the couch. "Tonight I'm going to go spend the night at a friend from school's house. A few other girls are going to be there too."

"That's great Hadley! I'm so happy you're making friends." She smiled at me.

"Thanks mom."

Fast Forward

_I'm here. _Tiffany texted me. I grabbed the small bag that had my stuff in it and headed out the front door. Tiffany drove a big black Hummer. I didn't expect her to be the Hummer type. I sat in the back seat with Taylor and Ashley. While Tiffany drove and Jessica sat in the passenger seat. They were all wearing what I called slut wear. Taylor wore a pair of black fringe hot pants, a black fishnet top showing her black bra underneath, hooker boots, her blonde hair was dead straight and her eyes held waaay too much make up. Ashley wore a pair of jeans and what looked like one of the those sweaters that tied in the front but was made out of some slinky black material. She didn't wear an undershirt and I doubt a bra either. It looked like her boobs were about to fall out the sad excuse for a shirt. I couldn't really see what Jessica and Tiffany were wearing but from were I was sitting I could tell that whatever Tiffany had on it was black and glittery with tons of mesh cut outs.

"Here, put this on." Jessica said handing me a pair of black leather hot pants and a black shirt that looked like a bikini top and black strappy heels. We looked like prostitutes. I sighed and quickly changed. I'll have to sure to not stand on any corners tonight.

"Here let us do your make up." Taylor and Ashley said as they turned to face and pulled out a bunch of eye make up. I begrudgingly let them apply the whore paint to my face. It was about seven when we parked and went into the club. We had to go the back entrance to get in without being carded though. And thus starts my night of bad decision making.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know I haven't updated this story in forever but the review from .126 gave me the push I needed. When you guys give good reviews, that don't necessarily have to be long, (though long ones are very good), they really motivate me. So please leave a review with your ideas or comments about the story.**

**-Jamie**

The club was filled with smoke, reeked of beer, and the music was playing too loud. I shuffled in after the sluts I came here with. We went up to the bar and guys were already asking to buy us drinks and asking us to dance (which translates to: "Hey wanna go grind on the dance floor?") Tiffany and Ashley went to go dance with these two guys that you really couldn't make out what they looked like because of the very dim lighting. Taylor was flirting with some guy, and I was left standing awkwardly by the bar. Damn, that date with pedo-Embry was starting to look really good.

"Hey, can I buy you a drink?" A man walked up to asking. I wasn't about to pass up free alcohol.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled, turning on my charming-self. I took a seat on of the bar stools and he mirrored my action by sitting on the one next to mine.

"What are you drinking?" He asked.

"Whiskey." I played a devilish smirk on my face. He looked stunned by my answer but obliged and ordered two.

"What's your name?" He asked when he turned back to me.

"Hadley." I said flicking my hair over my shoulder. If I play my cards right, I won't have to pay for one drink tonight.

"Trevor." He said just as the bartender set the drinks down in front of us.

"Thanks." I looked at Trevor before taking a big swig of my drink.

"I've never seen a girl drink straight whiskey and not be phased by the taste." He breathed looked at me before taking a gulp of his drink. I could tell he was trying not to wince at the burning taste. I suppressed my laugh and kept a seductive look on my face.

"So where you from?" He asked after recovering from the whiskey.

"I recently moved here from California."

"That must be a big weather adjustment." He really seemed like a nice guy. Maybe my night won't suck after all.

"Yeah, what about you? Where're you from?" I asked drinking more of my whiskey that left it at only half a glass.

"I moved here from Toronto about a year ago." He downed the rest of the whiskey without looking phased at all. I then took that as a challenge and drank the rest of mine in one big gulp then smiled up at him.

"Impressive." He smirked. "What next?"

"How about we do some shots?" I smiled at him seductively. I was starting to feel a buzz. I got up close to him, my lips were practically touching his ear as I whispered, "I mean, if you can handle it."

Everything started to get a little hazy, I remember doing a lot of shots and loosing count after the eighth round. Then I think him and I started dancing. Then I slightly remember us walking out of the club for fresh air when he asked if I wanted to go back to his place and barfed on his shoes. And now I can't seem remember how or when I got to the bathroom and was sitting on the floor in of the stalls. I was dizzy, had a headache, and couldn't really tell what was going on. I felt my phone vibrate in my shirt and answered it.

"Hello?" I slurred.

"Hadley? Are you okay? I've been calling you and texting you all night and you haven't answered. Where are you?" It was Embry… I think. He was talking really fast and worsening my pounding headache.

"D-don't worry, I-I'm fine." I slurred as I leaned my head against the stall and looked down at the puke filled toilet.

"Are you drunk?" I think Embry's voice had concern in it but I wasn't sure of anything at the moment.

"I can hold my alcohol, perfectly fine." I stuttered out before a puked up a little bit more.

"Hadley," Embry said in his serious voice which made my head hurt even more than his regular voice, "Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"I-I'm at this club in Port Angles." My vision was becoming more hazy than my memory. Next thing I remember is waking up in a bed. My head was still spinning and my vision was still coming into focus.

"Hadley are you okay?" My eyes slowly fluttered up to see Embry looking down at me.

"Where am I?" I asked looking up at three Embrys that slowly became one.

"You're in my room." He answered quietly but the sound still made my head hurt more than before.

"What happened?" I asked as tid-bits of last night were slowly coming back to my muddy memory.

"You were drunk at a club, I went and got you and brought you back here." He said pushing the hair out of my face.

"What time is?" I asked trying to sit up but soon found out that was out of the question.

"It's three in the morning."

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked rolling over.

"I didn't want to go to sleep until you woke up." I turned back around to look up at Embry. In my now almost-sober state, I wondered why Embry cared so much about me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome." He whispered back. "Go back to sleep. We'll talk when you wake up." His voice was quiet and soothing now.

"Here," I said moving over to one side of his king size bed and motioning for him to sleep on the other side of the bed. He laid down. I rolled over so I wasn't facing him and fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! It made me so happy and I was smiling at the computer screen like the idiot I am. So any way, here's the next installment of **_**Why I Throw Things**_

I woke up to a pounding headache and a terrible taste in my mouth. I felt warm, like EXTREMELY warm. I cocked my head to the side to see Embry laying beside with his arm slung over my waist and his head resting on top of mine.

"Hey not-so-sleeping-beauty, wake up." I said groggily as I nudged his shoulder with my elbow then sat up. I heard Embry groan before he sat up beside me.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked suddenly becoming very awake and looking at me seriously.

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache Dr. Quinn, nothing to get worried about." I sighed before getting up.

"Can you be serious for just one minute?" I turned to see Embry looking hurt and serious.

"Ugh, fine." I said dragging myself back to the bed to sit down by him. "You have one minute."

"What the hell were doing at a club?" I jumped. Embry's voice was tight and suppressing anger.

"Gee Embry, I went there to hear sermons. What the hell do you think I went there for? I was drinking!" My temper was taking over.

"That was one of the stupidest things you've done! Do you know what could've happened?!" He was starting to shake a little but then stopped himself.

"You've known me for what? Four days? You don't even know what _stupid _is." I spat.

"You've been here four days and you're already going to clubs when you're only sixteen! I don't think you can get more stupid than that! You're smarter than this!" Embry began to shake again.

"Is that a challenge?" I said with venom in my voice. This argument was making my head hurt but I kept going.

"You are unbelievable!" Embry yelled before getting up and walking to the other side of the room.

"Yeah, the guy from last night thought that too." I said seductively. That did it. Embry turned and looked at me and was shaking really bad.

"What. Guy.?" He said more than asked through clenched teeth. Embry was actually starting to look scary.

"Can you guys keep it down?" A sleepy Quil walked into the room. He noticed Embry's state and became fully awake. He ran inhumanly fast over to Embry and tried to calm him down. Embry and Quill were having a quiet conversation that I could only make out a few statements.

"Don't want her to see you…Drunk at a club…Some guy…just making you angry…"

A couple minutes passed, and Embry stopped shaking and Quil left the room. I sat there quietly on the bed before Embry started to talk.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled quietly.

"Uh, it's fine… where's the bathroom. I probably look like hell." I said as I slowly stood up and the room did a little spin. God, I hate being hung over.

"Down the hall. If you need to shower, there's towels in the bathroom and I have some clothes you can wear, but they'll big on you." He said looking me in the eyes. I hated when people looked directly in my eyes.

I quickly averted my eyes away from his.

"Really? I thought your clothes would be small on me." I said before walking down the hall and into the bathroom.

Looking like hell was an understatement. I looked like what hell would puke up. My whore paint was smudged and smeared all over my face, my hair was matted and in knots, I smelled like boozes and beer and was still in hooker clothes. I washed the make off my face before I decided that I should take a shower. I turned on the water then peeled my clothes off before jumping in. The water felt so good on my skin.

After I had finished my shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and picked up the clothes I had wore last night and walked back to Embry's room.

"Hey," I said as I walked in. He had been laying down and staring up at the ceiling. He stared at me, but not like you would expect a guy to look at you when you in just a towel. He just gave that look he always did.

"Never seen a girl in a towel before?" I said snapping him out of his trance.

"S-sorry." He stuttered before walking over to his closet and pulling out a t shirt and drawstring sweatpants. "These might fit you."

"Thanks," I smiled up at him before walking back to the bathroom and putting on my bra and underwear from last night then slipped Embry's clothes over. The shirt hung on my small frame and the pants had to be rolled up and tied tight around my hips. I used a bit of mouthwash before going back into Embry's room.

"So you live here with Quil?" I asked looking around his room.

"Yeah, we're roommates." Embry yawned.

"Hmm, cool." I sat down on his bed by him.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked Embry.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I care about you?" He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm mean and rude to you, yet you always seem to want to be with me. And you just met me."

"Well you don't have to be rude and mean." Embry said as he brushed a wet strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Embry, I should go home."

**A/N: lalala, I promise the next chapter will be 100% better.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! I love all the reviews you guys are giving me on this story. It makes me so happy. So here it is, Chapter Six, enjoy.**

I laid down on the couch with my head propped up on one of the arms and my legs on the other.

"So what made you decide to become a head shirker?" I breathed out, unenthusiastically.

"I wanted to help people." He stated matter-of-factly. "Now lets talk about you. According to the files and notes your previous therapist sent me, you've been going to therapy since you were eight?"

"Yup." I said popping the p.

"After your dad went missing?" He asked as he flipped through the pages of my file. He looked up at me as I nodded my head yes.

"Would you tell me about what happened after your dad went missing?" He smiled at me.

"It's in my file. Read it yourself."

"It's always better to hear it from the patient." He said as he took off his glasses and looked at me in the eyes. I sat up on the couch and glared at him.

"For one, Dr. Ellis," I spat. "You will not refer to me as a patient. Two, we're not friends so don't act like it. Three, I don't want to be here as much as you don't want me here. So just scribble down whatever crap you write in that notebook and let's be on our way. 'Kay?"

"I'm here to help you, and it says here that before this… incident, you were a very nice and happy girl. We can get you back to how you were before, but you have to corporate." He said choosing his words carefully.

"Good luck with that." I smiled devilishly.

"Hadley," He said annoyed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "you can trust me, just open up and tell me what happened to you eight years ago."

I sighed. I've told this story before and no one seems to believe me.

"A week after my dad went missing, I had snuck out on my own at night to go look for him. I was walking down an alley way when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see my dad and he was; he wasn't himself." I took a deep breathe. "His eyes were red and he just stood there looking at me. I ran to hug him and he tried to push me off him and said he wasn't safe to be around, but I didn't listen. At last, when I hugged him, he hugged back. Then he tried to tell me to go and run, but I just stood there hugging him. He bit me in the back of the neck. It burned and I screamed for him to stop. He stopped for a few seconds before he pressed his lips to the bite mark and sucked out some of my blood until the burning stopped. I blacked out somewhere after that and woke up in a hospital." My voice had slowly gotten quieter until you couldn't hear me anymore. I stared at the ground, avoiding Ellis's eyes.

"Thank you for being honest with me. But you know that most likely that was a hallucination from blood loss after you got bit by a dog in that alleyway. You had passed out from the blood loss." He said kindly, but my blood was boiling. He thought I was crazy like everyone else.

"You don't believe me." I said standing up. "What dog bite leaves this kind of scar?" I said, turning around and pulling the hair off the back of my neck. It revealed a white scar of a bite mark that had stretched out and looked deformed from my growing. The weird part of it all was that it was always cold. I could have a temperature of 102 degrees and the scar would be freezing. I turned back to look at him. He was quiet and didn't say anything.

"Session over." I said as I walked out of his office.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_Sunday Night_

I sat there peering out my window, which looked out to the forest. It was dark out and I could make out the silhouettes of the tall pine trees. When I had gotten home from the mental doctor, my mom badgered me with questions of how much I liked this new doctor, was he better than my old one, do I feel comfortable around him, blah, blah, blah.

It was around eight o'clock at night now, I had taken a long shower and locked myself in my room to keep her from bothering me any further. I sighed and walked over to my bed and laid down. It couldn't have been that long before I heard tapping on my window. Being the curious person I am, I walked back to my window to see what it was. I opened my window and looked down to see a shirtless Embry looking up.

"What the hell are you doing out here!?" I whisper yelled at him.

"I was hoping you would let me in!" He whisper yelled back.

"You are such a pedophile!"

"Just stand back and I'll get on the awning below your window and climb through."

His stupidity never ceases to amaze me, but I stood back anyway as he came into my room.

"I didn't think you would let me in." He smiled at me.

"Don't start thinking were friends now." I sat down on my bed and he stood in the middle of my room looking down at me with that retarded look he always gives me.

"How are you?" He asked sitting down next to me. "I haven't seen you since yesterday."

"I'm fine." I said looking at the floor. "Um, thanks again for getting me yesterday…. Sorry if I seemed ungrateful."

"You're welcome, and I'm always here for you." He placed his hand on my back.

"Why did you come here tonight?" I snapped.

"I came because, I have to tell you something." He breathed out heavily.

"Okay, then tell me." I said looking up at him.

"But I'm under orders to not tell you." He sighed in frustration as he stood up and walked around my room.

"So? Tell me anyway." I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It's not that simple." Embry ran his fingers through his hair.

"How is it not that simple?" I asked getting a little angry now.

"It just isn't." He looked at me with those stupid puppy dog eyes.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your white van and free candy by now?" I snapped at him with a glare on my face.

"Hadley, come with me to Sam's house and then maybe I can tell you."

"Uh, no." I answered as I laid down on my bed. "I don't go places at night with strangers."

"You know me, I'm not a stranger." He said flatly.

"Yeah, I know you and I know that you're strange."

"Hadley, please?" He begged.

"Fine."

Embry and I climbed out my window and were now walking down the road into the Indian Reservation.

"Where's your truck?" I crossed my arms tightly to try to keep a little bit warm.

"At my house."

"Great. So dragged me out of my room to walk to Sam's house during the freezing cold night?"

"Pretty much." I rolled my eyes at him.

We continued to walk until we came to a small house with the lights on inside.

"You're just going to walk into their house without knocking? In the middle of the night?" I maybe rude, but at least I don't do that.

"It's fine." Embry asked as we entered their house. We went into the living room to find Sam and Emily cuddling on the couch talking. Gag reflex alert.

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Embry asked before him and Sam retreated to the kitchen where I could only hear their angry whisper conversation.

"Hey Hadley, sit down." Emily smiled, motioning to the spot next to her. I obliged. It was silent except Sam and Embry's muffled angry conversation.

"Hadley, we need to talk." Sam said as he and Embry walked into the living room. Embry had that stupid look on his face again.

:-:

"Wait, so you're telling me that you guys change into wolves and protect everyone from the cold ones?" I asked them as I squinted my eyes.

"Yes." Embry answered.

"And you're saying that I'm your imprint or whatever?" I asked again.

"Yeah." Embry smiled at that question.

"Don't think that I'm going to go out with you just because you claim I'm your soul mate." I glared at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I was stretched out across my bed and Embry sat on my bedroom floor. Ever since he told me his big secret I've let him come spend time with me more. I even let him meet my mom and step dad. They think he's a great guy and my mom talks about how she thinks Embry likes me and I always reply, "You don't even know the half of it." And at night Embry comes through my window and sleeps on the floor, since I don't let him sleep in my bed with me. What kind of girl would I be if I let Embry the pervert sleep in the same bed as me? A messed up one, that's for sure. I was feeling nice tonight so I laid out a sleeping bag, pillow and blanket on my floor for him.

"I think you're starting to like me." Embry said in his cocky voice. I sat up and peered over my bed to look at him.

"You're kidding right?" I spat.

"You're being nicer to me." He smiled.

"Don't flatter yourself." I huffed before laying back down.

"Hadley," Embry said seriously as he stood up next to my bed and looked down at me.

"Embry," I said mimicking his voice as I sat up on bed and strained my neck to look up at him.

"Is there another guy?" He asked with a hint of worry on his face.

"What do you mean? Like do I have boyfriend?" I asked as he sat down next to me.

"Yes." He said quietly looking intently at me.

"You don't have to worry about that."

"Why not?" He asked seriously.

"I've never had a boyfriend." I said quietly looking down at my lap.

"Never?" He asked with a mix of shock and happiness.

"Never." I whispered.

"Hadley?"

"What?" I asked annoyed looking up at him.

"Have you ever been kissed?" My face turned red.

"I-, er-, It's none of your business!" I said aggravated.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He said sincerely as he placed his huge hand on my shoulder. We sat there in silence for a few moments. I kept my eyes on my lap and he kept his hand on my shoulder.

"Embry, don't draw any conclusions or ideas from this." I said strictly looking back up to him.

"From wha-" I cut him off my mashing my lips onto his. I felt shock surge through my body out to my fingertips. I kept my lips still, not really knowing what to do, then after about a second Embry started to move his lips in a steady motion that I followed. I had never been kissed before and if anyone asks I'll deny it, but I'm glad Embry was my first kiss. I quickly pulled away from him and he just looked in my eyes with that stupid look again. He was speechless.

"Don't start thinking we're together now or that I like you. You're still sleeping on the floor." I glared at him but still, all he did was smile and sit there like an idiot.

"On the floor, Embry." I said sternly pointing to the sleeping bag sprawled out by my bed.

He didn't say anything. Just smiled and did as I told him to. Shortly after I turned the light off and went to bed. What. The. Hell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Every since I had kissed Embry, it's been different and I don't like it. He tries to get me to go out with more, he comes over more then he already does, and I didn't think that was possible. Every fiber in me wanted to be with Embry but yet, I didn't. I wanted to choose who I got to be with, not his crappy wolf genes choosing for me. So when Trey Jackson asked me to the movies I jumped at the opportunity. Trey was blonde hair, blue eyed, and sat behind me in World Geography. He seemed nice enough and I think I even liked him. I mean, he was a guy I wasn't forced to have feelings for.

We were watching some lame movie and Trey held my hand the entire time. I could tell he was trying to kiss me the entire time.

As we were walking out of the theater, Trey stopped and pushed me up against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked pushing him off me but he resisted.

"Come on, just one kiss." He pleaded.

"Sorry, I have a policy against kissing pricks." I said giving him one last push and walking away.

"Hey, I'm your ride home." He said walking after me.

"Not anymore." I yelled back as I flipped him off.

I continued to walk down the road until I was far enough away so I could cry.

Embry was forced to love me, Trey was a douche bag, and the only other guy I've gotten close to was a guy I drunk with at a bar. FML, well at least my love life.

When I stopped crying I called Embry to come pick me up. He didn't ask any questions, just said okay.

He came and picked me up without a word. After a few minutes of silence and me staring out the window the whole time, he turned to me.

"Hadley, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk to about." I snapped.

"Do you want me to just drop you off at home?" He asked nicely.

"No, just drop me off at First Beach or something. I need to think."

He did as I asked. He pulled up to First Beach and hopped out and ran around to the other side of the truck to let me out.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He again, asked nicely.

"No." I snapped before walking down the shore and sitting down in the sand. I waited a few minutes before he finally left and I laid down. My life sucks. My dad's a vampire, or a blood sucker as Embry and his gang call them and no one but me and the doctors who think I'm crazy know. Embry's forced to love me and I don't want him to and Trey just tried to defile my mouth with his man whore germs.

"Hey, you're Hadley right?" I turned around to see one of Embry's friends.

"What's it to you?" I barked.

"Yup, you're Hadley." He sat down beside me. "I'm Paul, one of Embry's friends."

"I know." I glared.

"What's wrong with you?" He snapped at me.

"Shitty imprinting." I said under my breath.

"Trouble in Paradise?" He asked.

"It's far from paradise." I choked out. My throat burned and tightened with tears.

"Is Embry being a prick? I'll straighten him out if you want me to."

"It's not that." I said quietly.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"Why do you care? Aren't you like the hot tempered man whore of the wolf gang?" I spat.

"There's your bitchy personality everyone talks about." He smiled.

"You're impossible." I said tightening my jaw.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or continue PMSing?"

I looked at him, and I felt that I could trust him.

"I kissed Embry." I said.

"I know. He talks and thinks about it non stop. It sucks to be on patrol with him."

"Then I just went out on a date with another guy."

"You and Embry have some issues."

"Gee, thanks. You're making me feel a load better." I glared at him.

"Why would you go out with someone else? Don't you girls dream of shit like having a guy imprint on you?"

"I don't. I want to choose who I love."

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Now I'm angry.

"You're lucky Embry imprinted on you." He said through laughs.

I looked at him confused. Wasn't he listening to the thing I just said to him?

"Guys won't want to be with you because of your personality." He stated simply.

"What the hell is wrong with my personality?" I huffed.

"You're a bitch."

My jaw hung open, then I slapped him.

"Ow!" I exclaimed shaking my stinging hand up and down.

Paul laughed. "That hurt you more than it hurt me."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"So how did your date end?" He smiled.

"The prick tried to shove his tongue down my throat." That made Paul laugh again.

"You should just accept the fact guys, other than Embry, are only attracted to your body, not your personality."

"You're a dick."

"I know." He smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It's been about a month since that night at the beach with Paul, and I hang out with him every chance I get. Embry absolutely hates it, every night when he sneaks into my room he tells me how much he doesn't like that I'm always with Paul, and I always answer, "Paul just understands me." or "When are you gonna get off your never ending man period?".

"Hadley!" My mom yelled from downstairs. Why would she be calling for me? She knows to not disturb me during my Saturday ritual of laying in bed, eating and watching TV all day.

"What!?" I yell back as I have potato chips in my mouth.

"Embry's here!" She yells.

"Send him away!" I yell out as I guzzle soda down my throat.

"You know, she already let me in." Embry answered as he walked into my room.

"You shouldn't just walk into a girl's room without knocking. What if I was naked?" I said as I held a half eaten pickle in one hand and a remote in the other.

He ignored my question.

"Do you have enough food?" He asked as he looked at all the food spread across my bed.

"No, the ice cream's downstairs." I said nonchalantly.

"I came to here to see if you wanted to go to the beach. It's warm outside and the pack's going cliff diving and swimming."

"I'd rather die." I smiled sickly sweet at him.

"Come on, Seth, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul-"

"Paul's going to be there?" I asked turning to him.

"Yeah." He said begrudgingly.

"Get out so I can put my swimsuit on." I answered getting out of bed.

Embry sighed angrily and did as I told him to. I quickly ran to my closet and put on my black and white string bikini, cut offs and a loose fit green mesh tank top and flip flops. I ran to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and hair.

"Ready." I smiled as I turned to Embry. He looked me up and down with that look he always gives me and I sighed.

We arrived at First Beach and everyone was already there. Quil and Claire were walking along the shore, Jared, Kim and Paul were sitting down on the sand talking and Sam was helping Emily carry the food out to the beach.

"Hey." I smiled as I ran up to Paul.

"You're in a good mood." He smiled back at me.

"You guys seem friendly." Embry mumbled as he walked up to us and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Embry. Stop." I wiggled my shoulders until he dropped his arms.

"We're about to go cliff diving. Wanna come?" Paul asked.

"Sure." I answered.

Him and I began to walk up toward the cliff. I could hear Kim whisper to Jared. "What's gotten into Hadley? She's being nice."

I'm nice, but I'm just honest and I speak my mind; which clashes with my kindness.

"Here we are." Paul breathed as we reached the cliff's edge. Embry, Kim and Paul came up close behind us.

"Hadley, do you want to jump with me?" Embry smiled hopefully at me.

"Uh, sure…" I said in a grossed out way, unintentionally of course.

He just smiled creepily like he usually does.

"Kim and I will go first." Jared smiled as he snaked his arms around Kim's waist.

She stood up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek before she broke away from his arms to take her shorts and flip flops off. She was in a purple tankini, which I found strange. Girls with her body would usually wear the tiny stringy bikinis that resembled floss. She was probably one of those girls that go around saying "modest is the hottest." Kim and Jared jumped off the cliff together acting like they were the only people on earth. Bite me.

"Do you want to go next?" Embry smiled at me.

"I have nothing better to do." I sighed as I took off my shorts, shirt and tank top and threw them on the ground next to Kim's clothes. I turned around to see Embry just staring at me with a blank expression on his face.

"Y-you look great." He stuttered out as he blushed.

I turned to look at Paul who was intentionally looking off in another direction. A couple seconds later he looked back at me with a small smirk. I just winked at him before turning to Embry.

"Ready?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah." He said taking my hand in his. He's going to try and turn this into a Jared and Kim moment, I just know it.

"On the count of three," I smiled at him. "One…Two!" I said loudly jumping off and pulling Embry with me.

At first he was startled but then he relaxed. In the few seconds we were falling, it felt like forever, like being infinite. Embry pulled me into his chest as we fell and I didn't protest just let it happen. Being with Embry was like breathing; it came naturally, even if he annoys the hell out of me. But being with Paul was like being high, there's this unexplainable addicting happiness.

**A/N: thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I really love hearing all your feedback and comments! It really does make my day. So some of you maybe wondering about Rachel, Jake, Nessie and the Cullens. In this story Paul hasn't imprinted on Rachel (or at least not yet. I haven't decided yet) And Jake moved with the Cullens when they left Forks. Please leave your reviews and ideas of what you would like to happen or what you think will happen! Love ya! -Jamie**

**P.S.- I know I'm no where done with this story but I'm already coming up with ideas for a sequel.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I don't think Embry likes us spending time together." I said to Paul as him and I sat down in the sand at the First Beach.

"I don't think Embry likes you talking to any guy besides him." He snorted.

"He's on patrol all night right?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sam's been strict since we caught a scent of a leech last week." I cringed a little when he said leech. Every time they talked about taking down a blood sucker or catching the trail of leech, I couldn't help but wonder was that my dad they just tore apart?

"I have to go home, but if you want you can climb through my window. Embry does it all the time." I smiled at Paul.

"Don't you think Embry will hate that?"

"Of course, but that's the fun of it all." I smiled deviously.

….

Paul and I sat on bed watching old reruns of Family Guy as we drank soda and ate mounds of junk food I got from the kitchen. Thankfully, my parents didn't check up on me all that much so I could get away with things like this.

"So Paul, do you want to imprint?" I asked with a mouth full of potato chips and Dr. Pepper.

"No, not really. I like hooking up with girls too much." He shrugged.

"So you enjoy being a man whore?"

He laughed. "You can call it whatever you want, but I'm happy with how things are right now."

"So before Embry imprinted on me, was he a man whore?"

"Girls followed him around a lot, like they do to all the pack members, he went on dates a lot but the majority of the time, but he never hooked up with just any girl."

"So you hook up with just any girl?" I asked.

"Sometimes, depends on the girl. If she's good looking and throws herself at me then sure, but I do like to go out on dates and get to know the girl, I mean, if she's worth knowing."

"You can sound like such a dick sometimes." I laughed at him. "Paul?"

"Yeah?" He answered not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

"What do you think of me?" I asked sincerely.

"I think you're a bitch, but you've been out of character lately." He said to me with a quick glance.

"How have I been out of character?"

"You've been acting nicer, but you still treat Embry like crap. Which is weird because Embry is your soul mate and shit."

"I don't want Embry." I huffed.

"Then what the hell do you want?" He turned his head completely to look at me.

I waited a few seconds.

"You." I said quickly before straddling Paul's lap and kissing him. My heart was pounding and my stomach was in a frenzy. I had done that so fast that he couldn't even react. I kept moving my lips, but his stayed still. I felt his lips begin to move with mine and it was bliss. Absolute bliss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he snaked his arms around my waist pulling me closer. It didn't last very long before he pulled away.

"Hadley-" He said breathing heavily. "This isn't right. I can't do this to Embry."

"Paul, I'm in love with you, not Embry. The spirits or gods or whoever made Embry imprint on me messed up. I'm not meant for him and you know it."

He was speechless. So I kissed him again and he kissed back. This time it lasted longer before he pulled away again.

"When I phase, the whole pack is going to know about this." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"Just don't think about it." I breathed out. Then we kissed again, and again. I lifted his shirt up over his head and tossed to the corner of my room. That night, my innocence left me and was laying in the hands of Paul Lahote.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I haven't been on Fanfiction in FOREVER. I'm so sorry about that. I've been busy with school but now it's summer and I'll have more time to write (when I'm not working) I've actually gotten some mean reviews on this story but hey, everyone's entitled to their own opinion (: but if you really don't like this story, no one is making you read it. **

**Chapter 13**

What the hell did I just do? I thought to myself. I just lost my virginity to Paul Lahote. What was I thinking? I've never done anything like this before, EVER. I turned onto my side to see a naked Paul past out beside me. I feel dirty, so dirty. No amount of soap would be able to wipe the dirtiness off me.

"Douche bag, wake up." I whisper-yelled as I smacked Paul's head.

His groggy eyes slowly started to open.

"Hadley, what the-" He said as he slowly awakened and remembered what we just did.

"We can't tell anyone about this." I said as I slid off my bed to put on my clothes that had been carelessly thrown on the floor.

"No shit." Paul said as he began to get dressed too.

I looked at the clock beside my bed; it was 3:15 in the morning.

"Crap, you gotta go before someone catches you here and tells Embry." I said as I pulled my shirt over my head.

"Yeah, I'll go out the window." Paul said as he went out the window without another word.

I fell back onto my bed and stared up the ceiling. This had to be the biggest mistake I've ever freaking made. If Embry found out, that'd pretty much be Paul's death sentence, but if Embry never found out maybe we could pretend this never happened, right?

:-:

_10:30 A.M._

"Hey sleepy head!" Embry yelled as he pounced on my bed, waking me up.

"What the hell!" I yelled as I jolted in an upright position. Embry laughed.

"I thought we'd spend the day together." He smiled.

"No." I said glaring at him.

"Please." He said giving me those puppy dog eyes. As I looked into his eyes everything from last night flooded my mind, and I felt guilty? Technically I didn't cheat on him because I was never dating him, but yet I feel like I betrayed him. The guilt was overwhelming me.

"If it'll make you happy." I sighed as I got up and out of bed.

"Awesome!" He said hugging me. "What do you want to do?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Doesn't matter." I said quietly. "Just let me shower first." I said as I broke our hug and walked to my bathroom and shutting the door. After my shower I quickly got dressed and pulled my wet hair into a ponytail and went into my room to see Embry laying on my bed. I made a promise to myself, I was going to be nice to Embry to make up for what I did.

"Ready?" I smiled at him.

"You seem happy today." He smiled back as he walked over to me.

"It's because I'm with you." I can't believe I just said that, to Embry. Shocker, he got that stupid look on his face again.

"Do you want to go get some breakfast?" He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started walking downstairs and out the front door with me.

"Sure, that sounds great." I feel so dirty right now. We climbed into his truck and started down the road to the small dinner on the Res.

We ate in silence the whole time. I didn't look up from my plate but I could feel Embry's eyes on me the whole time.

"Hadley," I looked up at Embry finally.

"Yes Embry?" I tried to smile at him, but I'm pretty sure my smile looked guilty.

"Will you go out on a real date with me? Tonight?"

"I'd love to." I fake smiled again.

Wow, it took sleeping with Paul before I would finally go on a date with Embry. Just Wow.


End file.
